


Baby it's cold outside

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But whatever, Christmas Eve, Fluff and Angst, I don't even know why, M/M, Many songs in it, it's like shitty musical
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wspólna wigilia jest ich tradycją. Nikit nie ma prawa jej łamać, dlatego Harry po prostu musi tam iść i się uśmiechać, i udawać, że wcale nie ma złamanego serca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Wykorzystane piosenki:  
> "Winter Wonderland" w wykonaniu Michaela Buble  
> "Jingle Bells" w wykonaniu Michaela Buble  
> "White Christmas" w wykonaniu Michaela Buble  
> "All I want for Christmas" w wykonaniu Michaela Buble  
> "Baby it’s could outside" w wykonaniu Chrisa Colfera i Darrena Crissa

            Śnieg prószył za oknem. Biały puch pokrywał ulice i chodniki, dachy samochodów i gałęzie pozbawionych liści drzew. Iskrzył w bladym świetle księżyca i skrzypiał pod butami nielicznych przechodniów.

            Kolędnicy chodzili, śpiewając kolędy i dzwoniąc dzwoneczkami, a dzieci biegały, rzucając się śnieżkami, korzystając z ostatnich minut, zanim rodzice nie zawołają ich z powrotem do domu. Drzewka rosnące w ogrodach przystrojone były lampkami, migoczącymi wesoło, rzucającymi kolorową poświatę na ulepione bałwany i przykryte śniegiem niskie płotki.

            Harry stał przy oknie swojego małego, przytulnego mieszkanka, ale nie obserwował tego, co działo się na zewnątrz. Jego długie palce zaciskały się na telefonie, na którym wyświetlone były wiadomości, które przeglądał ze znużeniem, po raz kolejny tego dnia.

Od: Liam  
(17:21)  
Pojawisz się jutro, prawda?

Od: Liam  
(20:09)  
Do niczego nie zmuszam, Harry, ale wiesz… to tradycja.

            Harry westchnął i wyłączył tą wiadomość, otwierając tą przysłaną przez Zayna.

Od: Zayn  
(20:11)  
Mam gdzieś to co sobie myślisz. Masz się jutro pojawić, bo Lizzy tęskni za swoim wujkiem!

            Przymknął powieki i poprawił koc przerzucony przez ramiona, czując bolesny ucisk w piersi. Do wiadomości było dołączone zdjęcie trzyletniej dziewczynki, która szczerzyła się do obiektywu i za każdym razem, gdy Harry patrzył na nią, nie mógł zmusić się do tego, by poinformować Liama i Zayna, że nie, nie pojawi się na tegorocznej wigilii. Że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Że nie jest w stanie spojrzeć w oczy tej jednej, jedynej osoby, która tak bardzo go zraniła…

            Jego telefon zaczął wibrować i w pierwszej chwili podskoczył, wystraszony, a potem zerknął na wyświetlacz, gdzie jaśniało zdjęcie Gemmy. Niechętnie odebrał połączenie i przysunął komórkę do ucha.

  - Słucham?

  - Nie rób tego. – Głos Gemmy był ostry i stanowczy.

            Harry zmarszczył brwi.

  - Czego mam nie robić, Gems?

            Dziewczyna westchnęła po drugiej stronie linii i Harry wyobraził sobie, jak przewraca oczami i zaciska usta w wąską linię.

  - Nawet nie myśl o tym, że mógłbyś się jutro nie pojawić u Zayna i Liama – powiedziała surowo. – To jest tradycja, a poza tym Lizzy naprawdę nie może się doczekać, kiedy cię zobaczy.

            Harry odwrócił się, opierając o parapet i zamknął oczy, przeczesując palcami splątane włosy.

  - Też chcę ją zobaczyć – powiedział miękko. – W końcu to moja chrześniaczka. Ale…

  - Harry. – Gemma przerwała mu, ale tym razem jej głos był delikatniejszy. – Nie. Nie myśl o tym.

            Mężczyzna westchnął i spojrzał na małą choinkę stojącą w kącie jego pokoju. Białe lampki rozjaśniały mrok i odbijały się w srebrnych bombkach.

  - Czy on… Przyjdzie?

            W odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko oddech Gemmy.

  - Przyjdzie? – spytał raz jeszcze, marszcząc brwi.

  - Nie wiem, Harry. Nie odpowiedział, ale to wasza tradycja, obiecaliście to sobie po zakończeniu zespołu, więc…

            Harry skinął głową, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że jego siostra go nie widzi.

  - W porządku – powiedział cicho.

  - Harry? Przyjdziesz, prawda?

            Zawahał się, zanim odpowiedział, a jego wzrok padł na zapakowane prezenty leżące pod choinką.

  - Tak. Przyjdę.

-x-

_Miał dwadzieścia trzy lata, kiedy zespół One Direction zakończył swoją działalność. To nie było smutne zakończenie – jak mogłoby takim być, kiedy przez siedem lat podróżował po świecie, poznawał nowych ludzi i robił to, co kochał, razem z czwórką chłopców, których uważał za swoich braci?_

_Pamiętał ostatni koncert, ostatni wywiad i ostatnią wspólną podróż do siedziby zarządu, kiedy to uzgodnili, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, będą spotykać się co roku na wspólnej wigilii. Pamiętał to, jak Zayn i Liam tulili się do siebie na tylnych siedzeniach, szczęśliwi, że w końcu będą mogli ujawnić światu swój związek; pamiętał, jak Niall nieśmiało pytał go, czy teraz może mógłby zaprosić Gemmę na randkę. Ale to, co zapamiętał najbardziej, to Louis mówiący im, że rozstał się z Eleanor._

_Był październik, niebo było zachmurzone, a oni właśnie kończyli swoją karierę i Harry myślał, że nic go nie będzie w stanie zaskoczyć, ale właśnie wtedy Louis spojrzał mu w oczy i powiedział właśnie te słowa._

_\- Zerwałem z Eleanor._

_Tymi słowami na nowo rozpalił ogień w sercu Harry’ego. Rozpalił przez długi czas ukrywaną miłość i nadzieję, tylko po to, by kilka tygodni później, na świątecznej kolacji, w czasie której Harry chciał wyznać mu swoje uczucia, znów to wszystko zniszczyć._

_Bo kiedy pojawił się w domu Zayna i Liama, Louis już tam był. I nie był sam. Przy jego boku siedziała ładna, drobna blondynka o brązowych oczach i imieniu Sam._

-x-

            Zaparkował samochód na podjeździe domu Malików już kilkanaście minut temu, ale wciąż siedział za kierownicą, oddychając ciężko. Na dworze było zimno, a ogrzewanie przestało działać w chwili, gdy wyłączył silnik, więc teraz drżał nieco, wpatrując się w okno salonu przyjaciół, gdzie co jakiś czas pojawiał się Liam lub Zayn, a czasem i Elizabeth, trzymana w ramionach któregoś z ojców.

            Ich mały, przytulny domek był ozdobiony jasnymi światełkami, które jeszcze nie były zapalone, ponieważ słońce wciąż jeszcze stało wysoko na niebie. Choinka w salonie już czekała na ozdobienie, a Harry był całkiem pewien, że w środku unosił się zapach pieczonych pierniczków i ciche kolędy.

            Płatki śniegu opadły na jego długi, czarny płaszcz i kręcone włosy, kiedy wysiadł z samochodu. Otworzył bagażnik, zabierając wszystkie precyzyjnie zapakowane prezenty i powolnym krokiem ruszył na ganek, pukając w drzwi.

  - Wujek Harry! – zawołała Elizabeth, kiedy Liam, trzymając ją za rączkę, otworzył drzwi.

  - Witaj, cukiereczku – powiedział, schylając się i pozwalając, by dziewczynka wpadła w jego ramiona. – Byłaś w tym roku grzeczną dziewczynką, Lizzy? Bo święty Mikołaj zostawił u mnie kilka prezentów dla ciebie.

  - Byłam! Byłam grzeczna, prawda tatku?  - Lizzy wygięła się, by spojrzeć na swojego tatę, który uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem i pokiwał głową.

  - Oczywiście, że byłaś grzeczna, Lizzy. Ale szybciutko, do domu, bo się rozchorujesz!

            Dziewczynka pisnęła, gdy Liam klasnął w dłonie i pobiegła w głąb mieszkania, informując Zayna, że „Tatusiu, tatusiu, wujek Harry przywiózł prezenty!”, a Harry wszedł do domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi i strzepując z włosów topniejące już płatki śniegu.

            Uścisnął Liama, a potem ściągnął z siebie płaszcz i szalik, odwieszając wszystko na wieszak, zanim zsunął buty i pozwolił, by mężczyzna zaprowadził go do salonu.

  - Cześć, Zayn! – zawołał, układając prezenty pod zieloną choinką.

  - Masz szczęście, że przyjechałeś! – Otrzymał w odpowiedzi. – A teraz zabierz ze sobą mojego męża i przyjdźcie do kuchni.

            Harry zachichotał, zerkając na Liama, który przygryzł wargi i zarumienił się nieznacznie.

  - Wciąż cię tak nazywa? – zapytał Harry, unosząc brew.

  - Przy każdej możliwej okazji. – Przyznał mężczyzna, kiwając głową.

            Kiedy weszli do kuchni, Zayn stał przy kuchence; w piekarniku piekł się indyk, a on sam mieszał w rondelku, marszcząc w skupieniu brwi. Lizzy klęczała na drewnianym taboreciku, by dosięgnąć blatu, na którym zdobiła lukrem pierniki.

  - Spróbuj – powiedział Zayn, podsuwając Harry’emu drewnianą łyżkę pod usta.

            Mężczyzna westchnął i dmuchnął kilka razy, zdmuchując parę, a potem przeżegnał się, za co został uderzony w ramię przez Liama, aż w końcu pochylił się i spróbował chlebowego sosu.

  - I? – Zayn spytał niecierpliwie.

  - Lepszy niż ostatnim razem. – Harry uśmiechnął się i oblizał usta. – Robi się z ciebie całkiem niezły kucharz, Zaynie.

            Mężczyzna parsknął i przewrócił oczami, odstawiając rondelek na bok i zaglądając do kilku innych garnków ustawionych w kuchni, a w tym czasie Harry podkradł Lizzy jednego z jej pierniczków. Dziewczynka wydała z siebie oburzony okrzyk, ale zachichotała, gdy pochylił się, składając na jej rumianym policzku buziaka. Jej blond włoski były zaplecione w dwa warkoczyki, opadające na ramiona i miała na sobie fioletową sukienkę z białymi rajstopkami, która teraz była zakryta małym, zielonym fartuszkiem.

  - Są pyszne, cukiereczku. – Harry poinformował ją z pełną buzią, ale nim zdołał zabrać kolejne ciasteczko, Liam uderzył jego dłoń.

  - Zostaw to na później, teraz musimy naszykować stół.

            Harry westchnął dramatycznie i przewrócił oczami, na co Lizzy roześmiała się wesoło, ale posłusznie wziął stos talerzy, które Liam wcisnął mu w ręce i wyszedł z kuchni, akurat w chwili, kiedy rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka.

            Mężczyzna zamarł w pół kroku, wpatrując się w drzwi, które już po chwili otwarły się, wpuszczając do środka zimny powiew powietrza i drobinki śniegu, a razem z tym głośny śpiew Nialla.

  -  _Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland!_

  - Proszę, weźcie go ode mnie – jęknęła Gemma, wchodząc do domu. – Śpiewał przez całą drogę w samochodzie.

            Harry roześmiał się i pospieszył do salonu, by odłożyć talerze, a kiedy wrócił na korytarz, Lizzy już tuliła się do nóg jego siostry, więc on przygarnął do uścisku roześmianego Irlandczyka.

  - Nie udzielił ci się świąteczny nastrój, siostrzyczko? – zapytał, uśmiechając się do niej ponad ramieniem jej chłopaka, a kobieta prychnęła, tuż po tym, jak pocałowała Elizabeth w czoło.

  - Też miałbyś dość, kiedy musiałbyś słuchać tych wszystkich piosenek już od pierwszego grudnia – mruknęła, ściągając swoją kurtkę.

  -  _In the meadow we can build a snowman, then pretend that he is Parson Brown_  – zanucił Niall, szczerząc zęby.

  -  _He’ll say: are you married?_ _We’ll say: no man, but you can do the job, when you’re in town._ – Dokończył Harry, łapiąc dłoń dziewczyny i przyciągając ją do siebie, by ją przytulić, ale zatrzymał się, gdy poczuł coś zimnego wokół jej palca.

            Zmarszczył brwi, unosząc jej dłoń, a Gemma zagryzła wargę, zerkając na stojącego obok Nialla, który właśnie ściągał czapkę z głowy.

  - Nie wierzę… - szepnął Harry, a potem zawołał przez ramię. – Liam! Zayn!

            Mężczyźni pojawili się niemal natychmiast; ich koszule były dziwnie wymięte, a włosy zmierzwione, ale Harry, ani nikt inny nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

  - Czy to…

  - Tak. – Gemma skinęła głową.

  - To znaczy, że wy…

  - Tak – odpowiedziała.

  - Moja siostrzyczka wychodzi za mąż! – zawołał ze łzami w oczach, przyciągając ją do siebie. – O mój Boże, tak bardzo się cieszę!

            Gemma zachichotała, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu, a Liam i Zayn podeszli bliżej, by pogratulować swojemu przyjacielowi, który uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem.

  - To znaczy, że mnie nie zabijesz? – spytał Harry’ego, gdy ten w końcu wypuścił z objęć swoją siostrę i obrócił się w stronę Nialla.

  - Tylko, jeśli ją zranisz – powiedział, choć uśmiech igrał na jego twarzy. – Więc lepiej tego nie rób, bo nie chciałbym mieć martwego najlepszego przyjaciela.

-x-

            Siedzieli wszyscy w salonie; Liam i Zayn na fotelach, Gemma i Niall przytuleni na sofie, a Harry na puchatym dywanie. Lizzy siedziała na jego kolanach, bawiąc się jego włosami i opowiadając mu wszystko to, co robiła ostatnio w przedszkolu.

            Talerze stały na stole, nierozłożone, a choinka nadal czekała na to, aż ktoś ją ubierze, ale oni siedzieli i rozmawiali cicho, bo wciąż mieli czas, ale Harry wiedział, co się działo. Wiedział, że po prostu czekali z dalszymi przygotowaniami na ostatniego gościa i nie mógł nic poradzić na uczucie paniki, rosnącej z każdą minutą.

            Zastanawiał się, czy Louis się pojawi, a jeśli tak, czy pojawi się sam. Myśl, że mógłby się pojawić z Samanthą sprawiała, że jego żołądek zaciskał się boleśnie; nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie to wytrzymać.

            Nie widział Louisa prawie od roku. Kiedy mężczyzna pojawił się wtedy, na uroczystej wigilii razem z tą dziewczyną, serce Harry’go roztrzaskało się na milion małych kawałków, jak kula śnieżna, która przypadkiem została strącona z półki. Jego serce zostało rozbite, a wszystko to, co było w środku, rozlało się i rozpłynęło, nie zostawiając po sobie nic.

Więc później, Harry się z nim nie widział. Nie odpowiadał na jego wiadomości, nie odbierał telefonów, unikał spotkań, bo wszystko to raniło go jeszcze bardziej, rozdzierało jego duszę, a on miał dość cierpienia. Wybrał łatwiejszą drogę: wybrał ucieczkę i być może był tchórzem, ale to była jego decyzja, jego szansa na szczęśliwe zakończenie… które nie nadchodziło.

Ale myśl że Louis mógłby się nie pojawić  _w ogóle_ , była równie przerażająca. Sprawiała, że żołądek Harry’ego zwijał się w maleńką kulkę, bo co, jeśli już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy? Co, jeśli po tylu latach znajomości, Louis stanie się tylko wspomnieniem, pięknym, bolesnym wspomnieniem?

Jego serce zamarło, gdy rozmowy zostały przerwane przez ciche, niepewne pukanie do drzwi. Liam zerknął na Harry’ego, zanim wstał z fotela, wołając za Lizzy „nie biegaj, proszę!” i poszedł za nią, by przywitać gościa.

Harry przymknął powieki, słysząc szmer rozmowy na korytarzu, znajomy głos, który sprawiał, że jego serce biło szybciej z sekundy na sekundę. Słyszał podekscytowany ton Elizabeth, która trajkotała o czymś wesoło, a potem zbliżające się kroki i nie mógł, nie potrafił zmusić się do otwarcia oczu.

Ciche „cześć wszystkim” zostało wypowiedziane w tym samym czasie co „jest sam”, wymruczane przez Gemmę do jego ucha i Harry wypuścił oddech, nieświadom, że go wstrzymywał, a potem powoli uchylił powieki i spojrzał na Louisa.

Był piękny.

Jego karmelowe włosy były zmierzwione, a drobinki śniegu iskrzyły się i topiły, kiedy stał w progu, rozglądając się niepewnie. Niebieskie oczy nic się nie zmieniły; wciąż były otoczone grubymi, zakręconymi rzęsami, a policzki zdobił cień różu. Miał na sobie białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, które ujawniały wytatuowane przedramiona, a granatowe spodnie od garnituru leżały idealnie na jego nogach.

Zapierał dech w piersiach. A kiedy jego spojrzenie spotkało się z tym Harry’ego, nagle wydawało się, że cały świat zatrzymał się w miejscu.

Oczywiście, świat nie zatrzymał się dla Elizabeth, która podskakiwała przed Louisem, łapiąc jego dłoń. Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się na dziewczynce, podczas gdy wszyscy przypatrywali im się w milczeniu.

  - Co jest, kruszynko? – spytał, kucając przed nią i przekrzywiając głowę.

  - Wujku, obiecałeś! – zawołała, patrząc na niego oczekująco.

            Louis zmrużył oczy i ściągnął usta, a potem przejechał palcem po brodzie, udając, że się zastanawia, co sprawiło, że Lizzy fuknęła i tupnęła nóżką, zakładając ręce na piersi.

  - Obiecałeś! - powiedziała płaczliwym tonem i Louis zaśmiał się, pstrykając ją w nos.

  - Wesołych świąt, panienko – powiedział, unosząc jedną brew. – Gotowa na odrobinę Jingle Bells?

            Lizzy zachichotała i ochoczo pokiwała główką, a potem wyciągnęła rączki w stronę Louisa, który natychmiast ją podniósł i posadził sobie na biodrze. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, nieco niepewny, ale kiedy dziewczynka dźgnęła go palcem w policzek, westchnął i odwrócił się do niej.

  -  _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleight_  – zaśpiewał, sprawiając, że serce Harry’ego opadło do żołądka.

            Elizabeth zachichotała i dołączyła się do mężczyzny, choć wyraźnie nie pamiętała wszystkich słów. Louis uśmiechnął się, łaskocząc jej brzuszek, gdy śpiewali razem.

  -  _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!_ _Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleight._

            Harry nie potrafił ukryć uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta. Roześmiana twarz jego chrześnicy rozlała ciepło w jego klatce piersiowej, a miękki, wysoki głos Louisa sprawił, że serce zabiło mu mocniej. Nie był jedynym, bo wkrótce do Louisa i Lizzy dołączył Niall, a zaraz za nim Zayn i Liam.

 _\- Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh. O’er the fields we go, laughing all the way_.

            Czuł na sobie oczekujące spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół, a Gemma wbiła mu łokieć w żebra, więc nie miał większego wyboru. Przewrócił oczami, starając się nie patrzeć na Louisa, kiedy zaśpiewał:

_\- Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright. What fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight!_

            Elizabeth roześmiała się i zaczęła głośno klaskać, kopiąc nóżkami, by Louis postawił ją na ziemi. Kiedy to zrobił, dziewczynka pobiegła do swoich ojców, całując ich głośno w policzki i wcisnęła się na fotel obok Zayna, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

            Louis rozejrzał się niezręcznie, a kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na Harry’ego, ten szybko spuścił wzrok, zaciskając palce na kolanach. Tomlinson westchnął i usiadł obok Nialla, który natychmiast zaczął opowiadać mu o ostatnim meczu i Harry skorzystał z okazji, by mu się przyjrzeć.

            Mężczyzna patrzył na blondyna, ale wyraźnie nie skupiał się na jego słowach. Jego niebieskie oczy były pozbawione blasku, a wargi zaciśnięte mocno, gdy raz po raz kiwał głową, zachęcając Nialla do dalszego mówienia. Policzki miał pokryte krótkim, ostrym zarostem i przez chwilę Harry chciał przejechać palcami po jego twarzy, by poczuć tę szorstkość.

            Louis nie zmienił się wiele od ostatniego czasu, kiedy go widział. Nadal był tak samego piękny – jeśli nie piękniejszy. Miał pionową zmarszczkę między brwiami i był nieco chudszy, a jego włosy wyglądały, jakby pilnie potrzebowały strzyżenia, ale wciąż był piękny, boleśnie piękny.

            Obserwując go, Harry zastanawiał się, czy chłopak o nim myślał – nie rozmawiali od roku i przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy Louis zasypywał go wiadomościami, dzwonił do niego i pojawiał się pod jego mieszkaniem, ale w końcu… przestał. W końcu się poddał i Harry zastanawiał się, czy Louis znalazł sobie innego najlepszego przyjaciela. Czy jego związek z Samanthą stał się czymś poważniejszym, czy może chłopak miał już kogoś innego przy swoim boku. Czy był szczęśliwy… czy o nim zapomniał.

  - Zaraz zaczniesz się ślinić – szepnęła Gemma, sprawiając, że chłopak podskoczył, nie spodziewając się tego.

  - Nie, wcale nie – burknął jak dziecko, zakładając ręce na piersi, a jego siostra tylko przewróciła oczami, zanim wstała, pozwalając, by Niall wciągnął ją na swoje kolana, opierając brodę o jej ramię.

            Harry uśmiechnął się lekko; uwielbiał widzieć ich razem. Przy blondynie Gemma robiła się łagodniejsza i mniej wymagająca, a Niall się uspokajał. Byli idealnie dopasowani, uzupełniali się w każdym aspekcie i uszczęśliwiali siebie nawzajem, i Harry tak bardzo im tego zazdrościł.

            Taks samo jak zazdrościł Zaynowi i Liamowi, którzy krótko po zakończeniu kariery wzięli ślub, a wkrótce potem adoptowali Elizabeth, tworząc małą, kochającą się rodzinę. Uśmiech mężczyzny powiększył się, gdy zobaczył jak Lizzy wtulała się w Zayna, kiedy ten obejmował ją jedną ręką, podczas gdy palce drugiej dłoni miał splecione z siedzącym na fotelu obok Liamem. Ten pochylał się w stronę swojej rodziny z taką miłością w oczach, że Harry musiał odwrócić wzrok, ponieważ to było zbyt prywatne, zbyt intymne.

            I właśnie wtedy zobaczył, że Louis mu się przypatrywał. Niebieskie oczy spotkały te zielone, i oddech Harry’ego uwiązł mu w gardle. Spojrzenie Louisa było przeszywające i Harry poczuł się nagi. Miał wrażenie, że Louis miał wgląd w jego duszę, potrafił odczytać każdą jego myśl i każde uczucie, pozostawiając Harry’ego bezbronnym i obnażonym.

  - Chyba czas się szykować – powiedział Liam i Harry odwrócił wzrok. – Gemma, pójdziesz z Zaynem do kuchni, w porządku? Niall i ja naszykujemy stół, a ty Harry pomożesz Lizzy ozdobić choinkę.

            Harry skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, kiedy dziewczynka pisnęła i zeskoczyła z fotela, by przyciągnąć na środek salonu karton z bombkami i światełkami. Liam również wstał i poczochrał włosy córki, kiedy Zayn i Gemma zniknęli w kuchni.

  - Hej, a co ze mną? – Odezwał się Louis, unosząc brwi.

            Liam rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie.

  - Wybacz Lou, ale nie ufam ci w kuchni, a ty i talerze i sztućce też nie jesteście najlepszą parą, więc… - Wzruszył ramionami, zanim rzucił Niallowi biały obrus, który chłopak sprawnie rozłożył na stole.

            Louis sapnął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, rozkładając się na kanapie z oburzoną miną, ale Harry nie mógł długo mu się przyglądać, bo chwilę później Lizzy złapała jego palce, ciągnąc go w stronę choinki.

            Pracowali w milczeniu; Niall i Liam rozkładali talerze i znosili do salonu sztućce i półmiski pełne różnych dań, a z kuchni dochodziły ich ciche rozmowy Gemmy i Zayna. Harry chichotał za każdym razem, gdy Lizzy owijała się kolorowym łańcuchem, a dziewczynka wybuchała śmiechem, gdy mężczyzna udawał, że bombki są jego kolczykami.

            Harry nucił  _White Christmas_  pod nosem, ignorując wzrok Louisa i owijając choinkę białymi światełkami, podczas gdy Lizzy wieszała na najniższych gałązkach bombki.

   _\- I’m… dreaming… of a white Christmas_  – zaśpiewał cicho, poprawiając lampki.  _– With every Christmas card I write_.

  -  _May your days, may your days, may your days_. – Dołączył się Niall dziwnym, niskim głosem, który sprawił, że Louis parsknął, rozbawiony. _– Be merry and bright…_ _And may all your Christmases be white!_

            Niall ukłonił się zabawnie i postawił na stole świecznik, a potem wyszedł z salonu, kręcąc biodrami i nucąc, a Lizzy nagle zainteresowała się  pozostawionymi pod choinką prezentami.

  - Wujku! – zawołała, siadając na podłodze. – To dla mnie! I to, i to, i to!

            Louis roześmiał się i Harry zerknął przez ramię, by zobaczyć, jak twarz mężczyzny rozjaśniła się, a zmarszczki wokół jego oczu pogłębiły się, gdy zanosił się śmiechem i nic nie mógł poradzić na uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta. Pokręcił głową i ukucnął przed dziewczynką, zabierając prezent z jej rączek i odkładając go z powrotem pod choinkę.

  - Wszystko dostaniesz jutro, cukiereczku. – Zapewnił ją, kiedy twarz Lizzy wykrzywiła się w grymasie. – To tylko prezenty zostawione przez Mikołaja u mnie w domu, a dziś w nocy, kiedy będziesz spała, święty Mikołaj przyjedzie swoimi saniami i zostawi tutaj całą resztę prezentów.

            Zielone oczy Lizzy rozjaśniły się, ale chwilę później jej jasne brewki zmarszczyły się, gdy wydęła wargę.

  - Ale… Wy też coś dostaniecie, prawda? – spytała, wyraźnie zmartwiona? – Tatuś i tatko, i ciocia Gemma? I wujek Niall i wujek Louis?

            Harry uśmiechnął się czule i uścisnął lekko ramię dziewczynki.

  - Jestem tego pewny, Lizzy – powiedział.

  - A ty, wujku?

  - Ja mam już wszystko, czego potrzebuję, cukiereczku – powiedział, pstrykając ją w nos.

            Dziewczynka parsknęła śmiechem i odsunęła się, machając rączkami by odgonić się od jego dłoni.

  - Ale musiałeś wysłać list do świętego Mikołaja! – zawołała, poważniejąc. – Co byś chciał na święta, wujku?

            Harry westchnął i zmarszczył brwi, starając się wymyślić odpowiedź, która w jakiś sposób usatysfakcjonuje jego chrześnicę, która przypatrywała mu się uważnie.

  - Um… - odchrząknął, przekrzywiając głowę. – Wszystkim, czego chcę na święta… jesteś ty!

            Lizzy sapnęła, mrużąc oczy.

  - To piosenka! – powiedziała urażona. – Tatko cały czas to śpiewa tatusiowi. – Zmarszczyła brwi, zamyślona, po czym dodała: - Nie rozumiem dlaczego, bo ja bym chciała śnieg na święta i zabawki, i… - Dziewczynka potrząsnęła głową, a potem spojrzała na Harry’ego. – Zaśpiewasz, wujku? Dla mnie? Proszę, proszę,  _proszę_? – Wydęła dolną wargę i złożyła rączki jak do modlitwy, patrząc na niego i pozostawiając go bez większego wyboru.

            Harry westchnął ciężko i zerknął na Louisa, który przypatrywał mu się uważnie. Przeklął się w myślach, kiedy poczuł rumieniec wkradający się na policzki i szyję, i szybko chwycił dłoń Lizzy, pomagając jej wstać na nogi. Pociągnął ją w stronę fotela, na którym usiadł i posadził sobie dziewczynkę na kolanach.

 _\- Don’t want a lot for Christmas, there’s just one thing I need –_ zaczął, a rozmowy w kuchni natychmiast umilkły.  _– Don’t care about those presents underneath the Christmas tree_.  _I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know… make my wish come true!_ _You know that all I want for Christmas is… you_. – Uśmiechnął się do Lizzy, widząc, jak ta wpatruje się w niego wielkimi oczami.

            Powoli wytupywał rytm nogą, kiedy do salonu weszli pozostali. Liam i Gemma usiedli przy stole, podczas gdy Niall z Zaynem zatrzymali się w progu; Niall uniósł pytająco brew i Harry odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony.

 _\- I won’t ask for much this Christmas, I won’t even wish for snow_. – Zaśpiewał, przymykając powieki. _– No, I’m just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe. There’s no sense in hanging stockings there upon the fireplace ‘couse Satna, he won’t make me happy with a toy on Christmas day._

 _\- I just want you here tonight._ – Harry otworzył oczy, gwałtownie odwracając głowę w stronę Louisa, który uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.  _– Holding on to me so tight. Boy, what can I do... You know that all I want for Christmas is…_  - Niebieskie oczy skupiły się na tych zielonych, kiedy cicho dokończył _. – You._

            Harry nie mógł oddychać. Wpatrywał się w Louisa, a ten patrzył na niego, a powietrze w pokoju nagle zrobiło się gęste i wnętrzności Harry’ego niemal gotowały się pod spojrzeniem starszego mężczyzny. Jego gardło zacisnęło się boleśnie, a oczy wypełniły się łzami. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi chwycił Lizzy w biodrach i przesunął ją na fotel, samemu wstając.

  - M-muszę… Muszę w-wyjść – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. – P-przepraszam – dodał, przeciskając się między Niallem i Zaynem i wypadł na korytarz.

            Powstrzymywany szloch ściskał jego gardło, gdy sięgnął po płaszcz, a łzy wypłynęły z zielonych oczu, kiedy w pośpiechu wsuwał buty na stopy. Potrzebował stąd wyjść. Potrzebował stąd uciec, uciec jak najdalej, uciec od tych wszystkich ludzi, uciec od Louisa, uciec od … swojej słabości.

  - Harry.

            Urywany oddech opuścił jego usta, kiedy usłyszał ten głos. Dłoń, ściskająca klamkę zadrżała i Harry po prostu nie mógł się ruszyć.

  - Harry. – Louis powtórzył raz jeszcze, cicho, a ramiona Harry’ego opadły; szloch wyrwał się z jego gardła, gdy oparł czoło o chłodne drewno drzwi.

  - Naprawdę nie mogę zostać* - powiedział łamiącym się głosem.

            Stali tak przez chwilę pogrążeni w ciszy; płytki, urywany oddech Harry’ego mieszał się z oddechem Louisa, który stał tuż za nim, tak blisko, że młodszy chłopak mógł niemal poczuć ciepłotę jego ciała.

  - Proszę – szepnął Louis, w chwili, kiedy Harry przekręcił klamkę. –  _Baby it’s cold outside_  – zanucił rozpaczliwie, sprawiając, że mężczyzna przed nim zamarł.

  - Muszę już iść** - wychrypiał, otwierając drzwi i wychodząc na mroźne powietrze, pozwalając, by kilka zagubionych płatków śniegu wleciało do mieszkania.

  -  _Baby, it’s cold outside –_ zaśpiewał Louis, idąc za nim.

            Harry obrócił się ze łzami w oczach, patrząc na niższego mężczyznę, stojącego przed nim; w białej koszuli i szarych skarpetkach, które zaczęły robić się mokre od stania w śniegu, ale wydawało się, że chłopakowi to nie przeszkadzało. Zrobił krok do przodu, jego policzki były zarumienione, a w oczach błyszczała rozpacz.

   _\- I’ll hold your hands… they’re just like ice_. – Wyciągnął rękę, ściskając dłonie Harry’ego, a młodszy zaszlochał, kręcąc głową.

  - Dlaczego? Dlaczego teraz, Lou?

            Łzy spływały po jego policzkach, niemal zamarzając po drodze, a płatki śniegu wirowały wokół nich w mocnych podmuchach wiatru.

  - Czekałem tyle lat… dlaczego teraz?

            Louis przymknął powieki, a jego nozdrza poruszyły się, gdy odetchnął głęboko.

  - W czasie trwania zespołu… - zaczął cicho, a chmurka pary uleciała z jego ust. – Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że mógłbyś to odwzajemnić… Że mógłbyś czuć to, co ja czułem. Byłeś idealny, Harry.  _Jesteś_  idealny, a ja… Byłem nikim. Nie byłem nikim ważnym, Harry, a ty zasługiwałeś na to, co najlepsze. Zasługujesz na wszystko. – Louis przełknął łzy i spojrzał na niego. – A potem była Eleanor. Idealne rozproszenie mojej uwagi. Na tyle idealne, że nie zauważyłem twojego bólu, twojej złości, twojej… zazdrości. Dopóki Niall mi tego nie wytknął – zaśmiał się, ściskając mocniej zimne dłonie Harry’ego.

            Louis zamilkł, a jego oczy iskrzyły się, gdy wpatrywał się w Harry’ego z taką czułością, z takim uczuciem, że młodszy mężczyzna poczuł, jak kolana się pod nim ugięły.

  - I chciałem ci powiedzieć, Harry. Chciałem, musisz mi uwierzyć! Kiedy zespół się rozpadł, powiedziałem ci, że rozstałem się z El i przez chwilę myślałem, że to jest właśnie to. Byłeś tak szczęśliwy, tak pełen nadziei… Ale nic z tym nie zrobiłeś. – Louis pokręcił głową, wzdychając. – Ja byłem zbyt wielkim tchórzem i kiedy… kiedy nie zrobiłeś żadnego ruchu, żadnego kroku, pomyślałem, że może Niall się mylił. Że nigdy nic do mnie nie czułeś.

            Uniósł ich splątane dłonie, grzbietem swojej przesuwając po chłodnym policzku Harry’ego, ocierając z niego resztki łez. Wargi Harry’ego zadrżały niebezpiecznie i Louis przesunął dłonią także po nich, łapiąc jego drżący oddech.

   - I na święta przyprowadziłem Samanthę. Największy błąd mojego życia – powiedział, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Przyprowadziłem dziewczynę, starą przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, bo byłem… zraniony. Chciałem ci pokazać co straciłeś, chciałem ci pokazać, że twoje odrzucenie wcale nie boli, że… - Przerwał, śmiejąc się przez łzy. – A w zamian cię straciłem. Straciłem cię na rok, Harry. Przez trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni tęskniłem i cierpiałem. Przez trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni byłeś jedyną myślą w mojej głowie, Harry. Przez trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni zastanawiałem się co takiego zrobiłem, że mnie zostawiłeś…

            Oblizał wyschnięte wargi, wpatrując się w zielone tęczówki chłopaka, drżąc z zimna.

  - Aż w końcu zrozumiałem… Zrozumiałem twój niemy krzyk, Harry – szepnął, kładąc dłoń na piersi mężczyzny, tuż nad jego sercem. – I mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałem go dobrze, bo te święta chcę w końcu spędzić z ukochaną osobą.

            Sięgnął wolną dłonią, strzepując śnieżynki z włosów Harry’ego, z oczekiwaniem wpatrując się w jego oczy i pozwolił swoim palcom wplątać się w wilgotne loki. Kiedy chłopak nie odpowiedział, Louis wspiął się na palce, przysuwając się bliżej do niego.

 _\- Your eyes are like starlight now_ – mruknął, zamykając oczy.

            A potem go pocałował.

            Ich wargi ocierały się o siebie, słodko, niepewnie i niewinnie. Palce Louisa wplątały się w mokre włosy Harry’ego, przysuwając go bliżej, a dłonie młodszego mężczyzny zacisnęły się na biodrach Louisa, ogrzewając jego zmarznięte ciało swoim własnym.

            Stali przed domem swoich przyjaciół, zakopani w śniegu, z płatkami wirującymi w powietrzu, drżąc z zimna, całując się tak, jakby to miał być ich ostatni pocałunek, a kiedy Louis odsunął się w końcu się odsunął, uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, po czym zanucił:

  -  _Oh, your lips are delicious_.

            Harry przewrócił czule oczami, zanim pociągnął go z powrotem do domu.

  - Chodź, bo zamarzniemy.

-x-

            Usiedli do stołu tuż po tym, jak Lizzy wypatrzyła pierwszą gwiazdkę i możliwe, że przez całą kolację Harry i Louis trzymali się za ręce. Płomienie świec migotały, rzucając cienie na twarze obecnych, a salon wypełniały ciche, serdeczne rozmowy, przerywane wybuchami śmiechu i nuceniem kolęd.

  - Możliwe – zaczął Niall, kiedy odłożył sztućce na bok – że powinniśmy powiedzieć wam o czymś jeszcze.

  - O mój Boże – sapnął Harry, mrugając. – Gemma, jesteś w ciąży?

            Wszyscy zamilkli, wpatrując się w blondynkę, która uniosła brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczona i spojrzała na swojego brata.

  - Skąd…

  - O mój Boże! Horan! – Harry zerwał się ze swojego krzesła, puszczając dłoń Louisa. - Coś ty zrobił mojej siostrzyczce?

  - Harry, uspokój się – zaczęła Gemma, ale Harry już był przy Niallu, mrużąc groźnie oczy.

  - Ty mały, irlandzki… - warknął, ale przestał, gdy Niall nagle wybuchnął śmiechem.

            Twarz blondyna momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona i niemal dusił się powietrzem, pochylając się nad stołem i uderzając dłonią  w stół. Harry zamrugał i cofnął się, marszcząc z konsternacją brwi.

  - Co się dzieje? – spytał, drapiąc się po karku.

            Gemma westchnęła, przewracając oczami i pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

  - Nie jestem w żadnej ciąży, ty idioto – burknęła, zakładając ręce na piersi.

  - Nie… nie jesteś?

            W odpowiedzi kobieta oparła łokieć na stole i schowała twarz w dłoniach, wyraźnie zrezygnowana. Louis zachichotał, przyglądając się z rozbawieniem Harry’emu, który stał na środku pokoju, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.

  - Czy ktoś może mi łaskawie wyjaśnić o co chodzi, w takim razie? – mruknął Harry, wydymając dolną wargę.

  - Chodzi o to – powiedziała Lizzy, przekrzywiając główkę. – Że jutro będą prezenty! – zawołała, klaskając w rączki, wyraźnie zadowolona.

  - Aww! – Zayn pochylił się, by uszczypnąć policzek swojej córeczki. – Oczywiście, że tak, skarbie.

            Harry posłał dziewczynce uśmiech, ale potem odwrócił się do Nialla, unosząc oczekująco brwi.

  - Horan?

            Blondyn sapnął, uspokajając oddech i wyprostował się w krześle; jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały rozbawieniem.

  - Chciałem powiedzieć – zaczął raz jeszcze – że wisicie mi kasę – powiedział, wskazując palcem na Zayna i Liama. – Ty też, kochanie – dodał znacznie słodszym tonem. – Ponieważ wygrałem zakład.

            Liam jęknął, uderzając czołem o blat stołu, a Lizzy zmarszczyła brewki, patrząc na swojego tatę.

  - Myślałem, że o tym zapomniałeś – wymruczał pod nosem.

            Niall wyszczerzył się, zadowolony.

  - Oczywiście, że nie! – powiedział dumnie.

  - Zaraz. – Louis spojrzał na nich z zaciekawieniem. – Jaki zakład?

            Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

  - Więc?

  - No, proszę – rzuciła Gemma, mrużąc oczy na swojego narzeczonego. – Powiedz im, skoro byłeś taki mądry, by o tym teraz wspominać.

            Niall spojrzał na nią błagalnie, a dziewczyna przewróciła teatralnie oczami.

  - Tchórze – mruknęła, udając zniesmaczoną, po czym odwróciła się do Harry’ego. – Możliwe, że mieliśmy mały zakład o to, kiedy ty i Louis się zejdziecie – powiedziała lekko, wzruszając ramionami.

  - Wy  _co?_  – sapnął Harry.

  - Och, daj spokój braciszku. To było dość oczywiste, twoje zauroczenie Louisem, a on też nie był mniej dyskretny.

            Harry zamrugał. Nieco otępiały obszedł stół, siadając obok Louisa, który miał dość podobny wyraz twarzy.

  - Więc… - Louis zaczął powoli. – Niall wygrał zakład, tak?

  - Tak! – Irlandczyk zawołał, zadowolony. – Obstawiałem święta, podczas gdy Gemma twierdziła, że to będzie zaraz po zakończeniu zespołu, a ta dwójka… - Wskazał na Liama i Zayna. – Liczyła na sylwestra.

            Harry spojrzał na Louisa, uśmiechając się lekko.

  - Mamy najgorszych przyjaciół na świecie.

  - Myślisz, że Mikołaj przyniesie nam jutro nowych? – spytał Louis, unosząc brew.

-x-

A potem, późnym wieczorem, kiedy Elizabeth poszła już spać - oczywiście wcześniej zostawiając na stole szklankę mleka i ciasteczka dla świętego Mikołaja – możliwe, że Harry i Louis pocałowali się jeszcze raz, tuż pod jemiołą.

            Bo, ostatecznie, to świąteczna tradycja.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Naprawdę nie mogę zostać – (ang. I really can’t stay); początek piosenki „Baby it’s cold outside”.  
> **Muszę już iść – (ang. I’ve got to go away); kolejny wers piosemki “Baby it’s cold outside”.


End file.
